The present invention relates to a transistor and, more particularly, to the structure of a thin film transistor (referred to as TFT hereinbelow) adapted for driving a display panel such as a liquid crystal display, an electroluminescent display, and an electrochromic display or the like.
Conventionally, thin film transistors (TFTs) were adapted to provide display signals for display elements, as a switching circuit. The thin film transistors were disposed on a substrate commonly carrying the display elements as disclosed in the U.K. Pat. No. 2016780B by K. Nonomura et al. filed on Feb. 7, 1979 and assigned to the present assignee and the West German counterpart No. P2904596 filed on Feb. 7, 1979. These Patents are herein incorporated by reference.
Although displays associated with the TFTs were improved as compared to conventional displays free from such TFTs, manufacturing methods for the former are complex due to the requirements of many thin films, with the results that manufacturing costs are accordingly high.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a simple procedure for fabricating thin film transistors.